bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Blackholemaster473/The Horrors of The Red/Blue War
It's time. (Yes this is an overused idea but whatever) Brothers in Hand It sparkled in the sunlight. It was beautiful. It represented the harmony between the Red and Blue bees. The Whites had a kingdom, though farther north. The twin kingdoms stood in the center of Bee Island, and had a massive trading center. Here they would trade extracts, glue, and other various items. They would use these to add on to the kingdoms. And, the thing that would represent the harmony, was a bright red and blue banner, which represented the brotherhood of the two kingdoms. They would raise the banner every morning on the two castles. However, they would soon be replaced by pure red and blue flags, as the kingdoms became farther apart. But nobody expected this... The Scramble For the Mountain Soon, the map of Bee Island was divided in half as the kingdoms expanded. The right side blue, the left side red. Though it was a moderate island with plenty of resources (It was about the size of Iceland and Ireland combined) The kingdoms wanted more. So they looked south, and turned their eyes toward the Mountains. The Mountains were a small area, about half the size of Normandy, France. There was one mountain in particular that stood out, however. You guesed it. It was the mountain that the protaginist of BSS worked in. Anyway, WAY before the bears settled there, The Red Kingdomand The Blue Kingdom began making forts. The blue to the east, the red to the west. How it All Began It all started at 12:46 AM when the Bucko Bee send the highly skilled blue warrior & commander in cheif, Cobalt Bee, armed with two Diamond Bees, one Music Bee, and five Cool Bees. 5 Minutes later, Riley bee sent hoghly skilled red warrior and commander in cheif Crimson bee armed with two Demon Bees, one Shy Bee, and five Rascal Bees. Once the Blues got there, Shy Bee sent a message to send all of the Rascal Bees they could to the mountain. Once the Blues saw all of the Rascal Bees, Music bee sent a message telling to send all of the Cool Bees possible. The First Battle Once the armies were prepared, the two sides spent a long time yelling at each other. Er... buzzing. But then, somebody stung first. Nobody knows who did, probably the Crimson or Cobalt Bee. The Blues were at a disadvantage, as the Reds had less soldiers, but they were highly skilled. The Blue Army (BA) was thinking about retreating, but that was when ''He ''appeared. Out of nowhere, a spike shot up at one of the Demon Bees, injuring him badly. Another shot up at Crimson bee. The Red Army (RA) had to retreat immediatly, or the war was already lost. Mountain Top supieriority was put firmly in Blue hands. A Hero Makes a Change "We have intercepted a message from Music Bee. She says that... Hold on. This was supposed to be intercepted bu us, right? This is not correct. She says that she wants to help us. She says the Blues are evil and dragged us into a war. She has to be a spy. I will send a transmission back. She WILL hand over the plans for the Blue HQ. If not, we will kill her." Crimson bee was stunned about Music Bee. Quick Pause Pause the story for a second. Remember how Music Bee said Blue was evil? She was not lying. The blues had been preparing for war ever since the Red and Blues met eachother. Got it? OK. Blueprints No More Music Bee came over to the Red HQ. She handed over the Blueprints for the Blue Extract and the Blue Field Booster. Crimson bee quickly copied the Blueprints to Redprints. "Now hurry before the blue bees notice you and the Blueprints are gone!" buzzed Crimson Bee. Music Bee did as she was told and hurried away. A Colorless Kingdom Bees from the neighboring Pollen Plains decided to tell the Colorless bees what was going on. Photon bee was stunned that the allies would be in a full on war. So, the Colorless Kingdom sent their best bees to find out if this was true. Sure enough, it was. They decided to weaken the forces by creating their own products. Glitter, enzymes, and oil were being mass produced. If they kingdoms wanted some, they would have to buy it. The War Many more skrimishes were made between the two kingdoms, most notably The Cactus Field, because it was split into Red and Blue flowers. The RA eventually captured it, creating more tension. The Corlorless Kingdom's attempt helped, but it was not enough. Music Bee warned Photon Bee not to pick the BA, so they picked the RA. The Modern War/Cold War The two sides eventually fell in to submission, but that did not mean that they were still enemies. Only time will tell if they become allies again..... Let me know if you suggest anything! Category:Blog posts